Road x Allen
by kyle-kunn
Summary: Another Love story between two characters , Allen x Road.


Another Love story of one of y favorite animes.

Running around town, Screaming "Road!" Allen passes a few shops and allot of faces that he doesn't recognize. "Road!" he turned in alleys and stopped to ask people. Till he seen this young girl "Road!" Allen ran to her.

"Road!" Allen reached out to her, Road smiled and turned around. "Your leaving with out me again!" little did Allen know he was grabbing roads arm and tightly squeezing it. Road yelped, "I-I'm sorry!" Allen looked away and letting her go. "Allen we can never be together and you out of all people...should know that.." road frowned and looked away. "Road! I love you! I want us to be together!" Allen grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. Her heart pounding, skipping beats and as soon as she looked up he softly kissed her, Road blushed. "Allen Stop!" Road said every time she slightly pushed him back, tying to push him back but he refused to move. "Allen please!".

After awhile road gave up and tears ran down her face. " Allen...You've...be holding me for a long time...are you ok?..." road blushed. "I...Never want you to go..I never want you to leave me road.." Allen smiled and slowly released her from his arms. "Allen..." she rubbed her hand on his chest, His muscular and warmth chest, breathing uneasy. she looked around, still noticing there in public, everyone walking past them, girls smiling and giggling.

"Allen...were still in public.." she giggled. Allen held her hand and walked down the street with her. "We should..go to this hotel I checked in with lavi and yuu." Allen felt her stop. "I..I can't go there!" she froze thinking of things that they'll do to her. "There not there, we split up looking for akuma's in the valley..." Allen kissed her cheek. "And..I'll never let them hurt you." Allen smiled.

They reached the hotel and when Allen opened the door followed with Road. "Allen...we should really think about your friends coming here..and if they see me they might not be your friend anymore..." Road closed the door and leaned her back on it, thinking of Allen. "Road...I honestly don't...care..what they say.." Allen put his hand on the door. leaning over Road, "You...Love'd me that much?..." Road blushed as he kissed her slightly on the cheek. Road was surprised, He cared so much about her, all this time she was sent to kill him...but he loved her...

Allen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. "Don't let me go ever Allen" Road whimpered. She was crying her eyes out, over the fact that someone loved her _**That**_ much. "Of course...My Road..." Allen slowly held her hand and filling the empty spaces between her fingers with his fingers.

Allen felt her unbutton his uniform, he helped her by taking it off. His body was slender and fit. she took off her shirt as well. he pinned her to the wall. Road was slightly moaning and arching her back. "Don't be afraid of me.." Allen said.

Allen Wasn't the soft type, he does like it rough and want to play a punishment game allot. Allen grabbed road's hand and pushed her on the couch. "Allen!" road fell on her back on the couch. Allen grabbed her skirt and pulled them down. her legs were smooth and flawless, she gasp as allen lift her legs up and rubbed them. "your legs are awesome" he gave a awkward smile and road blushed looking away.

Allen kissed her thy and held her hips. Road didn't look at him, she was to embarrassed to look at him. he leaned up to see what see was doing. "are you...scared?" he asked crawling up to her. "No..I..." she didn't know what to say. Allen smiled holding her tight. " Don't worry, they will probably not be back sometime soon...lavi can talk his ass off. trust me." Allen licked her soft nipples which were hard. she moaned a little.

Allen smiled at the moan she made. "So adorable." He laughed, Road than jumped from hearing a loud thunder shock shaking the building. "Road!" he felt he holding him. " your scared?" he smiled holding her tight. "no!..I-I just..." Road sneezed him tighter after the other thunder bolt shook the building.

"I told you Road, I'll protect you." he giggled as she layed under him. her heart slowing down.

"Aye! Allen We brought back food!" a voice said behind the door. Allen looked back at the door and his heart skipped a beat. "LavI!" before he can turn back for his uniform, the white haired guy was sitting down on the sofa with only his trousers.

"Whoa Allen! what were you doing?" Lavi said laughing. "Who are you on top of? -Ah aha!-" Lavi laughed. yuu punched him quiet. "Shut the fuck up! you haven't stopped talking since we left!" Yuu was upset as normal. Allen looked down and no on was there. "Road?..." he whispered. "Who?" Lavi said putting the bag of food down.

"Oh...n-no body!" Allen sat up. "Uh... let me go...to the bathroom..." Allen ran to the bathroom leaving lavi and yuu arguing over who bought what. "Allen! you need to hurry up! before I eat **"EVERYTHING"** lavi screamed laughing. "Yea OK!" Allen closed the door behind him. Allen looked in the mirror, he seen road standing behind him. Allen turned around. "Roa-" he was silenced by her hand covering his mouth. "Shhh! shut up!" road smiled. "why did you leave?" he asked.

"Your friends.." she pointed to the door. Allen smiled, "Don't scare me like that again ok..." he held her. "I can't be seen with you around your friends..."she said, her soft hands on his cheeks. Allen blushed and kissed her lips. "Just promise..me...you wont get in our way of work..I don't want them to try to kill you..."

"Allen?!" road didn't listen. "Road please! I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, I don' want to fight you.." allen kissed her. She didn't know what to say. "I..Don't..." she paused, he held her close, "I don't want this to be the last time we get to meet... "I'll always come back for you...Allen...I love you." she said blushing.

"I love you..." Allen smiled. She suddenly faded.

"I'll always love you...Road..." Allen fell to his knees "_My Road kamelot" _

Review please, comment~


End file.
